El mejor cumpleaños de todos
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Otro año y no se sentía capaz de decir sus sentimientos.Ya no era el mismo niño encerrado en una plana pared acromática que veía como su todo,ahora podía visualizar el amplio mundo con sus impactantes colores que le hacían mirar todo con una chispa nueva y eso era gracias a cierto hombre que provocaba que su corazón latiera.Quizá los deseos de cumpleaños se vuelven realidad.


Bueno,este es un fic para el cumpleaños de mi bebé,mi Mob.

Yo adoro el ReiMob y decidí hacer un fic de esta bonita pareja para el cumpleaños de mi niño,que se merece todo lo mejor de este maldito mundo.

Todos los créditos de Mob Psycho a ONE,yo solo hice la historia.

Espero les guste, está ligeramente basada en la letra de "Gray" el ED que suena en el capítulo 7 de la segunda temporada cuando Reigen y Mob vuelve a estar juntos tras el problema de Reigen con la prensa.

Ya saben,si gustan dejarme rw's, favs, compartir, seré muy feliz.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Cumpleaños número dieciséis, ah, se sentía tan raro ya que ahora era estudiante de preparatoria en su primer año.

Era raro despertar y que lo primero que escuchara fuera una felicitación de Ekubo por ser un año mayor seguida de su puerta siendo abierta con estrépito por su hermano menor para cantarle la canción de cumpleaños y que le diera su regalo, siendo filmado cuando abrió la bolsa azul decorada con un listón verde que contenía una nueva estuchera con un portaminas negro que lucía tan elegante y maduro, se notaba que Ritsu lo había elegido con empeño solo para él.

Le sonrió agradecido por el útil regalo y agradeció, levantándose para cambiarse, suspirando al verse frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, admirando su figura unos minutos cuando se aseguró que Ekubo fue a algún lugar y Ritsu había ido a su habitación a cambiarse. Frente al espejo pudo notar que era más alto, si se paraba derecho, notaba que sus hombros se habían ensanchado y que tenía algo de pecho, sus brazos también habían aumentado en cuanto a masa además de que se comenzaban a ver definidos sus músculos gracias al club de fisicoculturismo en el que seguía ahora en preparatoria, feliz de ver a sus senpais de la secundaria ser sus senpais en la preparatoria.

Hizo un par de poses frente al espejo antes de sonreír y acomodarse la corbata de su uniforme tal como su maestro le enseñó a ponérsela la primera vez que usó una a los doce años.

Acomodó un poco su cabello, sí, seguía con su mismo corte de casco pero ahora estaba un poco más largo de atrás y su fleco llegaba a sus cejas, por lo que lo solía echar un poco hacia algún lado, según Hanazawa, se veía más guapo de esa manera.

Estaba feliz de cumplir un año más, eso significaba que estaba más cerca de volverse un adulto, sin embargo, le daba algo de miedo ya que serían tantas responsabilidades que de pensarlas se asfixiaba ¿Podría con ello? Pero, más importante ¿Con el paso del tiempo podría seguir junto al hombre de sus sueños? ¿Podría llegar a convertirse en alguien amado para él? De solo pensar que alguien se lo pudiese arrebatar, le aterraba, por ello estaba tan emocionado de tener finalmente dieciséis pero…Agh, tantos peros que nunca terminaría y era muy temprano para pensar en ellos.

Mejor optó por ir a desayunar tras terminar de verse para disipar esos abrumantes pensamientos, topándose con la sorpresa de que su madre había preparado algunos waffles y leche de su marca favorita solo para él.

—Ah, Shigeo, que rápido pasa el tiempo—Dijo su padre al comenzar a desayunar al ver a su primogénito comenzar a comer, soltando una risa cuando el cumpleañero dobló su cuchara, podían pasar los años pero su Shigeo era el mismo de siempre.

—Shigeo ¿Cuándo dejarás de doblar cucharas? Ya tienes dieciséis y sigues—Reprendió un poco su madre aunque Ritsu al instante arregló la cuchara, sacándole una sonrisa a la mujer ya que su hijo mayor no cambiaba a pesar de la edad.

Al terminar de desayunar, lavó sus dientes y se perfumó con su colonia favorita, una que usaba en ocasiones especiales solamente. Su maestro se la regaló cuando se graduó de la secundaria, diciéndole que con ella se vería más maduro ya que con un olor más maduro, todos le verían de distinta manera.

Y así, los hermanos Kageyama salieron de la casa, caminando en un agradable silencio rumbo a sus escuelas, por lástima, el silencio se rompió al sentir el abrazo de un chico por la espalda, haciendo que Shigeo se tensara al instante.

— ¡Kageyama-kun! —Exclamó el chico antes de separarse del cumpleañero—Feliz cumpleaños—Mob sonrió al oír a Hanazawa felicitarle mientras se acomodaba a su lado para caminar juntos rumbo a la preparatoria.

— ¡Kageyama, felicidades! —Esa era la voz de Shou, quien tomaba la mano de su hermano antes de darle su beso de buenos días. En silencio, siempre los admiraba cuando tenían esos gestos entre ellos, tratando de pensar en cómo sería tener a alguien especial con quien realizar todo lo que hacían, como tomarse de la mano, mirarse como si solo ellos dos existieran junto al gran amor que se tenían. A veces se sentía horrible por envidiarlos pero no podía evitar terminar perdido en su hermoso mundo de supuestos donde Reigen y él eran los que iban a dar paseos por el parque o se daban besos bajo las estrellas, eso era mejor que poner atención a matemáticas.

—Kageyama-kun—La voz de Hanazawa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, parpadeando un par de veces antes de mirar a su hermano, su pareja y su amigo verlo consternados.

—Lo siento, divagué un poco—Admitió Shigeo con un ligero sonrojo, oyendo a Ekubo molestarlo con que pensaba en la chica que le gustaba dándole un regalo por su cumpleaños, técnicamente solo estaba equivocado en el género, si Reigen le diera un regalo…Estaría tan feliz.

— ¿Aún te gusta esa niña que se mudó? —Preguntó Shou con curiosidad, sintiendo al instante la mirada asesina de Ritsu que hizo callar al pelirrojo en segundos por haber preguntado un tema delicado.

Shigeo negó con una sonrisa al recordar el lío que se armó cuando fue a confesársele a Tsubomi para terminar en un rechazo. Fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, gracias a ella pudo saber que su maestro haría todo por él, llegando al grado de ponerse en peligro solo para verlo bien; incluso después de destruir casi toda la ciudad y ser rechazado, Reigen le abrazó e invitó a comer ramen, dejando que llorara en su hombro hasta que todas sus lágrimas fueran exprimidas de su roto corazón.

¿Quién diría que necesitaba romperse para unirse a sí mismo?

Desde ese día, cada que se encontraba con Reigen sentía que el día era un poco más alegre y divertido. Con Tome y Serizawa en el negocio todo era más alegre y movido, una nueva sensación a pesar de ser el mismo cuarto desde que tenía once años. Contrario a lo que creía, le agradaba estar con ellos dos y Reigen, en especial porque cuando solo ellos dos estaban a solas su tiempo se hacía más cálido, utilizando hasta el último segundo para que fuera un rato de calidad. Apreciaban más la compañía del otro y gracias a ello pudo descubrir que ahora estaba enamorado de su maestro.

—…yama-kun.

La voz de Hanazawa lo volvió a sacar de su imaginación, aclarando su garganta un poco, apenándose más porque era la segunda vez que le pasaba.

—Nii-san ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ritsu con preocupación, acercándose a su hermano para checar su temperatura aunque Shigeo le detuvo antes de que lo tocara. Estaba ardiendo de vergüenza y no quería que Ritsu se confundiera y armara un escándalo.

—Estoy bien, Ritsu. Es solo que…Estoy feliz, supongo—Y con una sonrisa, siguió caminando, sin explicar más su actuar tan peculiar de ese día. Ritsu, como el buen hermano preocupado y exagerado que era, le encargó a Hanazawa que checara a su hermano todo el día y que le hablara si sucedía algo más. El rubio asintió antes de que sus caminos se bifurcaran, riendo cuando Shou jalaba a su novio para que dejara de preocuparse por su hermano.

Hanazawa solo siguió a su amigo con una ligera sonrisa, dejándolo en sus frecuentes ensoñaciones matutinas. Sabía que el chico últimamente se la vivía en otro mundo, específicamente desde que supo que estaba enamorado de alguien que no le quiso revelar, sin embargo, el rubio no era estúpido; era obvio que Shigeo estaba locamente enamorado de Reigen, lo más probable era que los únicos no enterados de esto fueran Reigen y Ritsu, incluso Shou, Ekubo y él habían apostado para ver cuánto tiempo tardaba ese par en descubrirlo. Shou ya había perdido, ahora solo quedaba entre Ekubo y él la apuesta pero ese día era su día límite así que esperaba que Shigeo se le confesara a Reigen para salir victorioso pero, sobre todo, para que su amigo por fin pudiera conocer las mieles del amor.

Merecía el amor que tanto había anhelado.

—Kageyama-kun ¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños? —Preguntó el rubio cuando llegaron al salón, sacando de su ensoñación al sonriente Mob que ya tenía el cabello peinado en trenzitas por un aburrido Ekubo que ahora reía por su travesura.

—Ah…No sé, estoy feliz con ustedes recordándolo—Fue la respuesta del animado azabache que iba a sentarse a su pupitre, saludándose con uno de los chicos de fisicoculturismo, el cual le informó que no habría club hoy porque los de atletismo usarían la pista.

Hanazawa se sentó tras su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa al oír aquella conversación. En realidad todos habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa en el trabajo del chico con aprobación de Reigen, Serizawa y Ekubo ayudarían junto a los demás ex-garra pero no estaría a tiempo todo para cuando Mob saliera de la escuela así que Reigen sería el responsable de distraerlo (para molestia de Ritsu) hasta que todo estuviera terminado.

El resto del día Shigeo se la pasó con una sonrisa en su rostro, agradeciendo por las felicitaciones que recibía de sus amigos del club de fisicoculturismo, algunos compañeros de clase con los que se juntaba junto a Hanazawa, Tome, Mezato, Onigawara, incluso Tsubomi le envió una felicitación por redes sociales.

El azabache no podía estar más feliz, era el primer cumpleaños en que tanta gente le felicitaba, le hacía recordar que estaba rodeado de gente que le apreciaba incluso con sus poderes y aparte de ellos. Una calidez en su pecho se instaló al darse cuenta de ello. Ah, estaba agradecido por todo eso.

Sin embargo, aún le faltaba una felicitación para que realmente fuera feliz, la más importante de todas. No es que menospreciara las demás felicitaciones pero esa era especial, la había ansiado desde hace unos meses, cuando le contó a Hanazawa que quizá estaba locamente enamorado de alguien.

El día pasó como agua entre sus dedos. Fue un día muy rápido y ahora que no tenía club, lo que haría sería dirigirse al trabajo aunque un mensaje de la persona que más ansiaba ver en ese instante le hizo sonrojarse y sonreír bobamente unos minutos.

—Hanazawa-kun—Llamó a su amigo que le acompañaba al trabajo "inocentemente" —El maestro me acaba de manda un mensaje—Por inercia, su sonrojo se hizo más presente y su sonrisa más entusiasta—Que hoy cerrará el negocio para celebrar a solas conmigo así que lo veré en el parque—Shigeo estaba tan emocionado que provocaba que algunas flores crecieran y el pasto reverdeciera.

—Oh, entonces ve, Kageyama-kun—El rubio le acomodó un poco la corbata y su cabello antes de guiñarle un ojo complicemente—Suerte—Shigeo iba a preguntarle si sabía de su enamoramiento hacia Reigen pero la sonrisita que el rubio le dirigió le dio la respuesta así que asintió y fue corriendo hacia el parque donde su maestro lo había citado.

Nunca antes había corrido tan rápido, ni siquiera en el club de fisicoculturismo, lo mejor era que no se sentía cansado en lo absoluto, quizá porque sabía que quien lo esperaba en la meta era el hombre del que estaba enamorado y a quien finalmente le confesaría sus sentimientos. Su corazón latía desbocado y su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en que en unos minutos tendría que hacer el acto más valeroso que jamás haría en su vida.

Necesitaba coraje para por fin llevar a cabo su plan.

Todo él estaba completamente seguro de quererlo y realizarlo. Su ser estaba loca y totalmente enamorado de Reigen Arataka desde hace tiempo y debía decirlo. Quería ser optimista y pensar que sería correspondido pero, siendo honestos, estaba preparado para el gran rechazo ¿Dolería? Como los mil demonios pero aun así, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo ya que habría afrontado sus incontenibles sentimientos hacia la primera persona que lo vio por completo, no en fragmentos, hacia el primero que se atrevió a guiarle sin miedo, a conocerlo sin juzgarlo ni apartarlo por miedo.

Al primero que le valoró por lo que era y no por lo que tenía.

Aun si sería rechazado, quería decirle en palabras todos esos sentimientos que había guardado como agradecimiento por todo y qué mejor día que su cumpleaños, donde Reigen no se resistiría a ninguna petición suya, como el escucharle.

— ¡Reigen-shishou! —Exclamó Shigeo al ver a su maestro fumar bajo un árbol de sakura esperando por él. Ah, le gustaba tanto verlo fumar, le daba un aire de madurez que se le hacía irresistible además de que era como su sello personal, aunque ya había dejado de fumar tanto como antes por la salud y su edad, aun fumaba uno que otro cigarrillo al día, dejando un suave olor a nicotina y su colonia impregnado en su lugar, dejando a Shigeo indefenso por ello.

—Ah, Mob—Cuando se dio cuenta de su discípulo, apagó su cigarrillo al instante y exhaló el humo que tenía en su boca, sonriendo cuando el chico finalmente llegó frente a él, despeinándole su cabello con cariño.

Se sentía especialmente nostálgico ese día ya que recordaba al niño de once años con mochilita que fue a pedirle ayuda hace cinco años a su recién construido despacho y ahora veía a un hombre de dieciséis años que le robaba indecentes suspiros. Era un enfermo por pensarlo pero estaba enamorado de su discípulo ¿Cuándo lo descubrió? Hace no mucho a decir verdad, quizá desde que se puso celoso al escuchar a Ekubo decir que una chica se había quedado viendo a Mob como boba en la ceremonia de entrada. Creía que solo estaba envidioso porque nadie se fijó nunca en él en preparatoria pero estaba muy equivocado, estaba celoso de que esa chica se fijara en su Shigeo.

Como le hubiera gustado no darse cuenta nunca pero no podía seguir fingiendo que no sonreía cada que estaba a su lado, que no apreciaba su poco tiempo a solas o que no se quedaba embobado cada que olía su chaqueta con vestigios del aroma de Mob, un dulce aroma a leche y, a veces, a la colonia que le regaló por su pase de secundaria a preparatoria que usaba solamente en eventos especiales.

Por lástima, tendría que vivir con esos sentimientos en estricto silencio. No quería alejar a la única persona que amaba incondicionalmente. No podría vivir sin él y eso ya lo había comprobado. Sería un horrible infierno que no quería revivir así que la resignación era su mejor opción, nada mejor que permanecer a su lado, viéndolo florecer para ser el gran hombre que demuestra ser día con día.

Con eso aprendería a estar satisfecho.

—Mob, yo-

—Shishou, espere por favor—Pidió el chico con una reverencia de casi noventa grados a lo que Reigen calló al instante para escuchar su petición—Vamos a sentarnos a la banca, tengo algo muy importante que decirle—En la mirada del joven podía observar determinación, incluso diría que podía sentirla así que solo asintió y fue a sentarse junto a su estudiante a la banca que le señaló, sacando un cigarrillo para poder con los nervios, al parecer era un tema importante…¿Y si le decía que tenía novia o alguien que le gustaba?

Prendió su cigarro y suspiró, odiando la maldita diferencia de edad. Si tan solo tuvieran la misma edad…Nah ¿A quién quiere engañar? Aún sin la diferencia él sería la peor opción de pareja para el chico que más admiraba y amaba en todo el mundo. Shigeo se merecía algo mejor que su egoísta y estafador trasero.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mob? —El tono con que hizo la pregunta sonó muy forzado, quería sonar despreocupado pero no le salió así que volvió a poner el cigarro en su boca para fumarlo y fingir que no se preparaba para escucharle decir al chico que le gustaba que le gustaba alguien más y que necesitaba consejos.

Aire, Arataka, relájate.

Uno, dos, inhala.

Uno, dos, exhala.

Un pequeño silencio hubo tras sus respiraciones, uno muy tenso que odiaba tener. Eran en estos escasos momentos que le gustaría que Ekubo saliera de la nada a interrumpirlos con alguna tontería.

Después de ver a Mob apretar sus sudorosas manos y ver como algunas enredaderas crecían en los árboles, el chico finalmente exhaló, mirando a su maestro a los ojos fijamente antes de hablar.

—Reigen-shishou, me gusta—Declaró el chico con la cara totalmente roja y sus manos blancas por la fuerza con la que las apretaba.

Reigen se quedó paralizado antes de comenzar a toser por olvidar exhalar el humo del cigarrillo, Shigeo al instante comenzó a darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, las cuales resultaron ser dolorosas por la fuerza que ahora tenía, sin embargo, tras varios minutos y probablemente su espalda marcada con la mano del menor, Reigen pudo recomponerse de aquel salvaje ataque de tos que casi lo asfixia.

Apagó su cigarrillo nuevamente y tomó aire, tratando de que el oxígeno llegara a su cerebro para que dejara de alucinar en un momento tan importante.

—Disculpa, Mob, creo que oí mal porque escuché que yo te-

—Me gusta, Reigen Arataka—Se atrevió a decir el azabache ahora, con su cabello elevándose un poco por los nervios y la banca flotando casi imperceptiblemente.

¿Acaso había muerto asfixiado por la tos? ¿Y si el oxígeno ya no llegaba a su cabeza? Agh, debió oír a Mob cuando le avisaba que no fumara o se enfermaría de algo. Se pellizcó un par de veces pero nada, el muchacho aun le miraba fijamente, tenso y con sus manos a nada de destruirse por tanta fuerza, incluso su cara estaba totalmente roja.

¿Ese era el cielo?

—Mob…—Balbuceó tras darse la quinta bofetada y no despertar, diciéndole que estaba en la realidad y no en uno de sus mejores sueños donde Mob y él se gustaban.

—No tiene que responder, shishou—Murmuró el azabache por lo bajo antes de callar al otro con su dedo, mirando hacia el suelo con una agridulce sonrisa y sus ojos enrojecidos a nada de soltar lágrimas—Sé que es incorrecto, soy menor de edad, un hombre y…Soy yo así que no necesito una respuesta, con que me haya escuchado soy muy feliz, Arataka-san—La sonrisa de Mob se hizo más grande y más dolorosa para el rubio que seguía en silencio, mirando a su estudiante llorar por haberse auto rechazado.

Tras acariciarle un poco el cabello para que calmara un poco su llanto, Reigen decidió hablar.

—Shigeo—El azabache se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre ser dicho por el mayor, casi nunca le había dicho así ¿Y si estaba enojado? ¿O asqueado? Demonios, lo había jodido todo en su cumpleaños.

Antes de que el menor comenzara a hacer que lloviera, Reigen volvió a hablar para tener su atención.

—Shigeo ¿Ya te di tu regalo de cumpleaños? —El chico frunció un poco el ceño, sorprendido por lo que oía ¿Qué no había escuchado su declaración? Quizá no le tomó mucha importancia y eso le dolía pero trató de permanecer calmado, negando con la cabeza mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, tomando aire entrecortadamente para dejar de llorar.

—S-Su regalo para mí fue el oírme, Arataka-san—Gimoteó el azabache, tratando de dejar de llorar inútilmente porque dolía, más que con Tsubomi, lo peor es que escuchaba truenos a lo lejos por sus poderes y podía ver al rubio frente a él suspirar pesadamente mientras se quitaba enredaderas de sus piernas—Lo sie-

—Shigeo, ese fue un regalo tuyo para ti—Corrigió Reigen al cortar su oración, rodando sus ojos un poco por tener que explicarlo.

—No, Arataka-san, ese fue mi-

—Sí, fue tu maldito regalo de ti para ti—Cortó de nuevo el rubio antes de tomar de los hombros a su discípulo y mirarlo fijamente—Deja que yo te dé mi maldito regalo—El menor asintió un poco más calmado, limpiando sus lágrimas y mocos con el pañuelo que Hanazawa le había dado en la mañana por algún motivo que desconocía.

Cuando Kageyama dejó de limpiarse la nariz y las mejillas, miró al mayor a los ojos, esperando por un regalo que le tomó desprevenido. Su cuerpo se congeló y no supo qué hacer al sentir los labios del mayor besando los suyos de manera cálida y dulce, sintiendo en ese beso tanto amor que no sabía qué hacer con ello.

Al separarse, Shigeo estaba totalmente rojo y parecía que sacaba humo de sus orejas, mirando con una gran sorpresa a Reigen, quien se separaba lo suficiente para tomar algo de aire y acariciarle la mejilla, tranquilizándolo un poco.

—También me gustas, Shigeo—Declaró Reigen tras rascar su nuca y suspirar pesadamente, mirando hacia la banca como si fuera un adolescente declarándose a su amor platónico y no un hombre de casi treinta malditos años diciéndole a un chico de dieciséis que estaba enamorado de él.

Cuando pasaron unos cinco minutos sin escuchar nada de parte del azabache, el rubio se preocupó así que dejó de mirar la banca para enfocar su atención en el impactado muchacho que sollozaba silenciosamente con su rostro más rojo que foco navideño.

—Oye, Mob ¿Estás bien? —Claro que Reigen estaba preocupado, si bien su alumno y objeto de su amor había comenzado a ser más desinhibido desde lo sucedido con Tsubomi, esas eran más emociones de las que actualmente podía expresar el menor ¿Y si lo había descompuesto? Iiigh, seguro Ritsu sacaría métodos de la KGB para torturarlo por haberle hecho a su hermano.

Por suerte, el chico asintió al instante, bien, no estaba catatónico, Ritsu no lo mataría. Esa era una gran victoria. Shigeo subió su rostro para ver al rubio a los ojos, haciendo que Reigen se perdiera en el hermoso brillo de esos preciosos ojos negros que lo enamoraban cada que los miraba. En su defensa, en la Antigua Grecia la relación entre erómenos y eróstenes era de lo más normal del mundo, maestro y alumno compartiendo todo al grado de enamorarse el uno del otro. Un amor que iba más allá de la edad o el género, se basaba en su confianza y en todos los recuerdos que tenían debido a esas especiales primeras experiencias que experimentaban. Ah, maldita sea, si tan solo fuera un chiquillo de preparatoria quizá…Quizá todo podría ser más "normal".

Shigeo sonrió dulcemente al sentir la mano de su amado acariciarle la mejilla, frotándola con cariño contra su palma para envalentonarlo. Sabía que su maestro era un buen hombre, por eso lo consideró su maestro para iniciar, el problema es que entre tantas mentiras Reigen llegaba a olvidar quién era el verdadero él, olvidaba tantas cosas buenas que tenía por aferrarse a su maraña de actos no tan buenos y mentiras que lo protegían de todo a su alrededor.

—Arataka…—Susurró el azabache en un tono dulzón que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de oír ya que jamás lo había usado antes.

—Qué confianza el llamarme por mi nombre a pesar de llevarte catorce años, niño—Bromeó el rubio, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos las sonrojadas mejillas del único que había robado su corazón. Es más, ese día sería fecha histórica; doce de mayo, día oficial en que Reigen cae totalmente enamorado por primera y única vez en su vida. Algo más que celebrar.

Se quedaron un par de minutos de esa manera, mirándose el uno al otro, con Reigen acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla del chico que estaba frente a él, mirándolo con ese precioso brillo que en cualquier momento podría confundir con el sol, porque a final de cuentas, Shigeo era eso para Reigen, su sol que iluminó el anochecer que era su vida con su llegada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño—Susurró Arataka al ver esa bonita sonrisa que hacía su corazón latir como desquiciado desde hace unos meses, bajando su rostro para encontrarse con los labios de Shigeo, los cuales le besaban con torpeza pero con un infinito amor que le hizo pensar que era el mejor beso que jamás alguien le había dado en su asquerosa y miserable vida.

Permanecieron besándose un par de minutos, compartiendo miradas dulzonas y cómplices sonrisas entre besos, separándose solo para ver el arcoíris que se veía a pesar de que no había llovido. El rubio soltó una pequeña risa, tomando la mano del azabache entre las suyas para disfrutar de ese hermoso paisaje junto a la persona más hermosa que jamás había conocido.

—Arataka…—La suave voz del azabache hizo a Reigen sonreír y mover su cabeza a modo de respuesta, estaba muy ensimismado en la belleza del momento como para siquiera pensar en salir de él—Entonces ¿Somos novios? —Preguntó el menor con cierto miedo en su voz, apretando la mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya, ansioso por saber aquella respuesta que le carcomía desde el primer beso que el rubio le dio minutos atrás.

Arataka volteó para encontrarse con la expectante mirada de su amado, sonriendo al notar que era esa mirada que tanto le gustaba ver y siempre ponía cuando estaba ansioso por saber algo, sin embargo, había algo diferente, una chispa distinta, una más viva que juraba podría iluminar todo el maldito mundo.

Ah…Cuánto había crecido su muchacho.

—Nada de sexo hasta que seas mayor de edad, es la única condición—Fue la respuesta del embelesado rubio que reía al ver como el azabache se sonrojaba apenado al pensar en eso.

Era tan lindo.

Unos minutos después, Reigen sintió su celular vibrar, era un mensaje de Serizawa avisándole que ya podían volver.

El rubio se estiró un poco antes de ponerse de pie, extendiendo su mano hacia el menor para indicarle que debían partir. Shigeo tomó su mano con una gran sonrisa y caminó a su lado sin chistar a pesar de no saber el destino, después de todo, si era con Reigen podía ir al mismo infierno sin dudarlo un minuto.

Shigeo apretó el agarre de la persona que por primera vez en su vida le extendió su mano y miró hacia el cielo, sonriendo al notar que había un hermoso arcoíris a pesar de que no había llovido, incluso las grises nubes que antes se habían formado se disipaban para dejar ver el hermoso azul del cielo junto a los vívidos colores del arcoíris sobre ellos, claro que habría días en que no todo sería tan fácil como eso pero lo podrían sortear, después de todo, fue hasta que conoció a Reigen que su mundo se abrió, que ese día recibió tantas felicitaciones…Que pudo saber lo que era en verdad el amor.

Gracias al rubio pudo salir de su monótono cuarto acromático y descubrir los verdaderos colores de la vida, pintar el mundo como nunca lo habría imaginado de vívidos tonos que ni en sueños pensó que existieran. Gracias a él pudo aceptarse por completo, pudo sentir por completo y con sus sentimientos pintar de hermosos tonos el lienzo frente a él que los años le extendían.

Tenía miedo de ser amado o de volver a ese oscuro mundo de grises pero si era Reigen quien estaba a su lado estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a ese monótono mundo ya que los sentimientos que tenían por el otro serían los que desbordarían de color su alrededor.

Definitivamente, el mejor cumpleaños de todos…Hasta ahora.

* * *

Epílogo

Cuando el par llegó a la fiesta, Ritsu casi arde en llamas al ver que su hermano iba de la mano del malviviente de Reigen pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando se besaron cuando Shigeo le dio la mordida al pastel, gracias a Shou, Hanazawa, Serizawa y los de garra Ritsu fue capaz de controlarse y no ir a matar a ese jodido estafador que solo usaba a su hermano, teniendo que ser amenazado por su novio acerca de que no habría más besos si no felicitaba a la pareja por su felicidad, teniendo que ir a regañadientes a felicitarlos, aunque claro, el gusto de apretar con fuerza la mano de Reigen y luego mostrarle como destrozaba el tenedor con sus poderes a modo de alerta para que supiera lo que le sucedería si hacía siquiera sentir mal a su hermano fue suficiente para él.

Reigen tuvo que sentarse y dejarse echar aire por su adorable novio que estaba sentado en sus piernas para no desmayarse del terror que Ritsu le daba. Perfecto, unas horas de novios y su cuñado ya planeaba como matarlo.

Por otro lado, todos les felicitaron por su relación, en especial Tome y Serizawa que estaban muy emocionados ya que sabían que se gustaban desde hace meses y al fin estaban juntos, todos los presentes prometieron apoyarles y ayudarles, claro que las bromas hacia Reigen no se hicieron esperar, en especial las de índole sexual que fueron disipadas casi al instante al ver los objetos punzocortantes de la oficina flotar gracias a Ritsu, haciendo que cambiaran de tema a lo delicioso que estaba el pastel.

En una esquina, Hanazawa, Shou y Ekubo estaban reunidos, los últimos dos suspirando derrotados debido a que Hanazawa había ganado la maldita apuesta. Shou pagó su parte y Ekubo, sacando dinero de la cartera de Reigen, Ritsu y unos de garra presentes, le pagó al rubio que guardaba el dinero en sus bolsillos con una satisfecha sonrisa. Sí, era genial ganar dinero por esas apuestas pero, lo que más le alegraba era ver la felicidad que emanaba Shigeo ahora que estaba dándole de cortos besos a su novio mientras bromeaban por el pastel que tenía embarrado en la cara debido a que Tome y Onigawara le empujaron en la mordida.

Sí, así es justo como le gustaba su vida. Esa vida que comenzó a vivir gracias al chico del cumpleaños.

Era lo menos que se merecía, el mejor regalo de todos…Amor.


End file.
